Lumberjack Monkey
The Lumberjack Monkey 'is a new tower in Thermoxin's 'Bloons Tower Defense 7. It swings an axe at bloons every two seconds that deals two layers of damage per hit. Upgrades 1/x/x - Axe The Lumberjack's axe now deals double the damage. ($350) 2/x/x - Swing The Lumberjack now swings the axe every second. ($700) 3/x/x - Axe The Lumberjack's axe now releases lightning identical to the 2/0/0 Druid Monkey's every time it swings. This lightning can pop frozen and lead bloons, but cannot pop purple bloons. ($3,500) 4/x/x - Thundercharged The Lumberjack now swings the axe twice every second, has double the range, and lightning does double the damage with double the pierce. ($8,000) 5/x/x - Stormbreaker The Lumberjack now swings the axe five times every second, and has an extra attack with five times the range where it throws the axe. The axe, when thrown, acts like a Ball Lightning from the 4/0/0 Druid Monkey with the speed of a Superstorm from the 5/x/x Druid Monkey. All attacks now do ten times the base damage and have five times the pierce. ($75,000) x/1/x - Axe The Lumberjack's axe handle is longer, increasing range by 25%. ($200) x/2/x - Treespotter The Lumberjack Monkey can detect and pop camo bloons. Also increases range by 15%. ($350) x/3/x - Friends Random woodland animals are summoned every 5 seconds that have various effects. Rabbits increase the Lumberjack's attack speed by 10%, deer double the Lumberjack's damage output, skunks slow nearby bloons by 30%, foxes double the Lumberjack's pierce, and hedgehogs attack nearby bloons every second. Hedgehogs have three pierce, and deal one layer of damage. Rabbits, deer, and foxes benefit the hedgehogs, if summoned at the same time. Animals leave after 15 seconds. ($1,200) x/4/x - Timber! Animals stay for 20 seconds. Ability: The Lumberjack cuts down a tree directly in front of it that is as tall as the range of a 0/1/0 Super Monkey, 1.5x as wide as a Super Monkey's footprint, has infinite pierce and deals twenty-five layers of damage. It disappears after three seconds. While it's on the track, it blocks all bloons from moving past it. ($9,000) x/5/x - Bunyan Animals stay for 30 seconds, the Timber! ability now has a much larger hitbox (3x as wide as a Heli Pilot's footprint), deals fifty layers of damage, and disappears after five seconds. A new ability is added. Babe the Blue Ox ability: Summons a large ox (2x as wide as a Juggernaut, and 3x as long as a Super Monkey's footprint) that charges up the track (if there are multiple paths, the section with the most bloons will be chosen) with infinite pierce. The ox harms bloons once per frame and deals two layers of damage per hit. ($60,000) x/x/1 - Blade The Lumberjack's axe now has twenty pierce. ($300) x/x/2 - Blade The Lumberjack's axe can now cut through Lead bloons. ($400) x/x/3 - Woodcutter Deploys blades on the track every three seconds that deal one layer of damage per second, but deal x2 damage to Fortified bloons, x3 damage to Ceramic bloons, and x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons. These blades last for 20 seconds and have infinite pierce. ($1,800) x/x/4 - Cutting Blades Blades deal double the damage to all types of bloon and can pop frozen and lead bloons. ($5,000) x/x/5 - Ripsaw Blades deal x5 damage to normal bloons, x10 damage to ceramic bloons, and x25 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Blades also move forwards at the speed of an Orange Bloon and deal damage six times per second, shredding all bloons in their path. ($50,000) Ability Dialogue Timber! - "Timber!" Paul Bunyan: "Heave ho, Babe!" Crosspathing Benefits * 1/x/3 deals two damage per second ** This also applies to any other upgrade that increases damage * 2/x/3 deploys blades every 1.5 seconds ** This also applies to any other upgrade that increases attack speed Trivia * The Paul Bunyan upgrade is a reference to a character in American folklore. ** The only reason I know about him is because I was born in Minnesota. * The Radioactive Ripsaw upgrade is a reference to my old Tier 5 conception for the Tack Shooter. Also, I just really like the name I came up with three years ago. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers